Il s'appelait Björn
by Macarousse
Summary: Paris, en été, c'est cool. Paris, en été, y'a les copains. Mais y'a aussi les méchants monsieurs de la police qui nous parquent dans les bus. Alors moi j'ai caché mon frère. Dans le placard. UA, Paris, juillet 1942. Crossover avec "Elle s'appelait Sarah" et "La Rafle".
1. 16 juillet 1942

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Quoi je devrais bosser sur mes fics à chapitres ? Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez, du tout. Bref. **

**Bon, ceci est un texte un peu particulier, crossover entre deux films et Hetalia. Les deux films en question c'est "Elle s'appelait Sarah" (tiré du livre de Tatiana de Rosnay) et "La Rafle". Donc forcément, vous attendez pas à de la joie par poignées **

**Donc, voilà. J'espère avoir respecté ces univers, et pas trop entaché ces chefs d'oeuvre cinématographiques - et littéraires. **

**Pour les noms : **

**Björn : Norvège. Bertram : Danemark. Nataniel : Islande. Anders : Ladonia. Tien : Vietnam. Mei : Taïwan. Fai : Hong Kong. Sven : Kugelmugel. Emily : Floride. Solveig : Svalbard.**

**Merci à xNokiko pour les noms de Vietnam et Floride (puis pour l'idée aussi ), à M-Lily pour celui de Kugelmugel, Kana Just Kana pour celui d'Hong Kong et Swordandcross pour celui de Svalbard. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_16 juillet 1942._

« Nan, Björn, attendez moi ! »

Je cours, en riant, jetant un regard en arrière pour surveiller mon petit frère qui peine à nous suivre, Bertram et moi, tant nous courrons vite. Faut dire, on est doués à la course, tous les deux. Nataniel, lui, avec ses petites jambes, il fait tortue à côté. En même temps, à cinq ans, il peut pas aller aussi vite. Il est tout petit, tout riquiqui. Pour ça que quand il tombe par terre, je m'arrête et je vais l'aider. Il fait la moue, son genou est égratigné, je lui ébouriffe les cheveux en pouffant que c'est rien, que c'est un grand garçon, maintenant, qu'il allait s'en remettre. Bertram approuve en braillant que c'est une blessure de guerre, et repart en trottinant, exclamant sa joie d'avoir la paix en ce jour de juillet.

Il a bien raison, d'être content. Paris en juillet, ça vaut drôlement le coup. Je regrette pas que nos parents aient décidé de partir du Nord quand ils se sont mariés. En plus on a des copains chouettes, à Paris. Bertram c'est mon cousin, ma tata et mon tonton sont nos voisins, en fait. Les voisins du dessus, c'est la famille Oxenstierna, avec Berwald et Anders. Berwald il est plus grand que moi, il a l'âge de Bertram, onze ans quoi. Moi j'ai neuf ans. Anders il est tout petit, plus que Nat, il doit même pas avoir deux ans. Et en face de chez Berwald, y'a Tino et ses grands-parents. Tino il est là qu'aux vacances, sinon il habite en Finlande. Il a neuf ans, comme moi, et c'est le meilleur ami à Berwald. Paris c'est joli. Mais Paris sans les copains, c'est rien.

J'aide Nataniel à courir avec nous. Je le tiens par la main, et on arrive dans la cour de l'immeuble où on vit tous. On est bien là. La gardienne me sourit, je lui dis bonjour. Elle est gentille, elle donne toujours des cookies. Et elle s'en fiche qu'on ait une étoile jaune sur la veste. On passe devant nos mamans qui sont en train de coudre au soleil et on monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. On sonne chez Berwald, enfin, Bertram tambourine à la porte, plutôt. Il ouvre en râlant qu'on interrompt sa bataille navale avec Tino, qu'il est manifestement en train de perdre, déclenchant la jubilation du gagnant. Tino est mauvais joueur. Très. C'est drôle parfois. Il prend tout au sérieux.

On s'incruste dans le jeu. Nataniel comprend pas tout. Normal il est trop petit. Il peste et râle, il veut qu'on lui explique, et quand mon dernier porte avion est coulé, je l'attrape sur mes genoux et lui fait un rapport détaillé. Si bien qu'il finit par abandonner l'idée de gribouiller de rage sur nos petits papiers et en prend un pour jouer aussi. Je profite du moment. Je ne sais pas, à ce moment-là que c'est le dernier après-midi de jeux que j'aurais avant très, très longtemps.

* * *

C'est le soir, Nataniel et moi jouons dans la chambre à coucher. Papa et maman gagnent pas des milles et des cents, alors forcément, on a qu'une chambre pour deux. Mais on s'en accommode, on joue, je lis des histoires à Nataniel, il essaye d'apprendre à lire en même temps, il aime pas ne pas savoir faire un truc. Là, je lui raconte une histoire de fantômes à la lueur de la lampe torche bizarre que papa a ramenée du travail. Il est trop absorbé par ce que je dis, et j'essaye de me souvenir de la fin, parce qu'elle est compliquée. Je suis coupé dans mes réflexions par des coups tambourinés à la porte, des cris dans la cour. La gardienne braille à qui veut l'entendre qu'il faut fuir. Je ne comprends pas.

On sort la tête de sous les couvertures avant de regarder notre porte ouverte sur le couloir sombre. Nataniel m'interroge du regard, je hausse les épaules. Je descends du lit et m'avance à pas feutrés vers le couloir. Nataniel me suit, serrant sa peluche de macareux dans ses petits bras potelés. Il reste derrière moi alors que je regarde maman parler à travers la porte d'entrée à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle nous fait signe de retourner dans notre chambre et ouvre la porte. Je pousse Nataniel à l'intérieur de notre chambre, lui chuchotant de rester là. Curieusement, il comprend et hoche la tête. Je vais donc au salon où maman parle avec deux monsieurs en uniforme.

« Madame Bondevik, où est votre mari ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Hm… Il va falloir que vous nous suiviez… Prenez des vêtements chauds et le strict nécessaire.

_ J'peux prendre mon lapin ? je demande

_ Non, le nécessaire.

_ … Quoi ? Vous voulez les enfants aussi ?

_ Oui. Attendez, Nataniel est votre fils ? dit un des hommes en regardant des petits papiers

_ Oui…

_ Où est-il alors ?

_ Mon p'tit frère il est pas là. » je réponds à la place de maman

Le monsieur me toise, je lui jette un regard noir et je file dans ma chambre. Je sais quoi faire. Je dois faire vite. Ces monsieurs veulent nous attraper. Ils n'auront pas mon petit frère. Hors de question. Il est trop petit Nataniel. Il a rien à faire avec les monsieurs là. J'attrape la clé du placard secret fichée dans le mur.

« Björn ? » chuchote Nataniel

Je lui fais signe de se taire, mon index posé sur mes lèvres. Il hoche la tête et s'approche en silence, ses pieds nus tapotant légèrement sur le parquet grinçant. J'espère qu'ils parlent trop fort pour nous entendre. J'ouvre le placard et lui montre l'intérieur. Il fronce les sourcils.

« Nat, on va faire un jeu, tu vas te cacher dans le placard, comme hier quand on a fait peur à maman, ok ?

_ Non… J'veux pas faire peur à maman !

_ Chhht. C'pas pour lui faire peur, mais… Pour faire une blague aux méchants monsieurs qui lui font peur là-bas.

_ Ohh.

_ Tu veux ?

_ Ouais !

_ Pas un bruit, compris ? »

Il hoche la tête. Il a l'air sérieux. Je lui fais confiance, j'ai pas le choix. Il entre dans le placard, avec sa peluche. Je lui amène le pichet d'eau et les gâteaux qu'il y a sur notre table de chevet. Je lui fais ensuite un clin d'œil qui se veut rassurant. Je referme le placard, à clé, et je serre la petite clé en argent dans ma main. Je reviendrais te chercher, Nat, après que les monsieurs aient fini. Je te le promets. Mais je le promets dans ma tête. Parce que je veux pas te faire peur. T'as pas le droit d'avoir peur. T'es trop petit, mon petit frère à moi.

Je m'apprête à revenir dans le salon quand le monsieur débarque dans ma chambre en demandant où est Nataniel. Ma mère répond qu'elle ne sait pas, je déclare qu'il est parti ce matin, avec papa, à la campagne. Parce qu'il était malade, voilà. C'est tout ce que je peux inventer. Mais maman me remercie du regard. Elle aurait pas fait mieux. Je pourrais lui sourire, mais le monsieur, il trouverait ça bizarre. Il nous embarque dehors, avec le peu d'affaires qu'on a eu le droit de prendre. J'ai même pas eu le droit à mon lapin rose. Il est resté sur mon lit.

Dans la cour, c'est un sacré bordel. Toutes les familles –ou presque– de l'immeuble sont dehors, il y a du monde, du monde avec une étoile jaune. Tino nous regarde depuis sa fenêtre. Lui, il a pas d'étoile. Il peut rester chez lui. Et là j'aurais dû penser à lui communiquer par je ne sais quel moyen de récupérer Nataniel. Mais j'ai pas pensé. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, je pensais pas qu'on ne reviendrait jamais à la maison. A ce moment-là, j'aurais jamais pensé que Mr Lapinou il irait aux enfants qui envahiraient notre foyer. A ce moment-là, je comprenais pas pourquoi Tino il pleurait.

* * *

Les monsieurs en uniforme, ils ont trouvé papa, avec d'autres papas, celui de Bertram entre autres, dans les caves. Ils s'étaient cachés, parce qu'ils croyaient qu'on prendrait que les papas. Alors en fait ils prennent tout le monde. Papa me tient la main dans le bus. Maman a peur. Elle arrête pas de jeter des regards en arrière. Elle pense à Nataniel. J'ai la clé dans la main.

On nous fait monter dans des bus. On est tous serrés dedans. Des bébés braillent. Anders, pas loin, joue avec les lunettes de Berwald. Je le regarde faire. C'est tout ce que je peux voir, de ma petite taille, je suis entouré d'adultes qui me cachent les fenêtres. J'aime pas ça. Je tremble un peu. Bertram a l'air de trouver ça drôle. Il trouve toujours tout drôle t'façon. Ou il donne cette impression, en tout cas.

Le trajet n'est pas long, il fait noir, il fait chaud. L'été est lourd. Je sens la sueur des gens autour de moi, ça me pique le nez. Je respire à grandes goulées quand on nous fait sortir des bus. Ils nous font débarquer devant le vélodrome d'hiver. Le Vel d'Hiv. Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds, et je savais pas à quoi ça ressemblait l'intérieur. Jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je pense pas que pendant les courses de vélo y'avait toutes ces tentes à l'intérieur. C'est bizarre. On nous installe dans les gradins, je reste avec papa et maman. La clé est toujours dans ma main.

Les familles de Bertram et Berwald sont à côté de nous, et nos parents discutent à voix basse. Ils veulent pas qu'on les entende je crois. Berwald a l'air préoccupé, il a toujours l'air préoccupé. Et Bertram ne tient plus en place. Il finit par nous entrainer, Berwald et moi, à descendre sur les pistes de bois, pour jouer. Je me détends, je mets la clé dans ma poche. On fait la course. Je mets un tour dans la vue à Berwald, je m'en étonne, il est plus rapide que ça, d'habitude. Je m'arrête près de lui. Il s'est assis sur la piste penchée. Il se tient la cheville. Il s'est fait mal. Avec Bertram, on l'amène à une tente où y'a déjà plein d'enfants qui font la queue. Une gentille infirmière s'occupe de lui bander la cheville après lui avoir passé de la pommade. Fini les jeux pour Berwald. Il doit rester assis.

Il reste avec sa maman et son petit frère. Anders gazouille. Il me rappelle Nataniel. Ma gorge se serre. Mon petit frère. Je me lève et je vais voir un des policiers qui garde l'entrée. Je passe à côté des gens entassés à droite et à gauche. Le stade est plein. D'où viennent tous ces gens… Je ne sais pas. Ça m'intrigue. Je m'approche du policier et lui tire la manche pour qu'il daigne baisser les yeux vers moi. Il a des grands yeux bleus, des boucles blondes comme les filles.

« Quoi, tu t'es perdu mon p'tit ?

_ J'vois pas comment j'pourrais me perdre dans un endroit ovale… Non. J'veux juste savoir, c'est quand qu'on peut rentrer à la maison ?

_ Je sais pas pitchoun, je sais pas.

_ J'veux rentrer, pourquoi j'peux pas rentrer ?

_ Ils veulent que vous restiez ici.

_ C'est qui ils ? Et pourquoi nous ? Parce qu'on a une étoile jaune ?

_ Des gens. Parce que. Plus ou moins.

_ J'ai besoin de rentrer. J'ai oublié quelque chose monsieur.

_ Quoi donc gamin ?

_ Mon p'ti-…. Mon p'tit lapin. Mon doudou. J'peux pas dormir sans mon doudou.

_ Désolé, vous n'avez pas le droit à ça…

_ T'es pas gentil monsieur.

_ C'est pas moi le pas gentil.

_ T'écoutes les pas gentils. Donc t'es pas un gentil. »

Sur ces mots, je laisse le policier en plan et je m'en vais. J'ai peur. Combien de temps on va rester coincés là ? Combien de temps Nataniel va rester dans le placard ? Je l'imagine, tout seul dans le noir, serrant sa peluche, appelant mon nom. Il dit qu'il en a marre, qu'il veut plus jouer, qu'il a faim, qu'il a froid, soif, ou que sais-je. Mon subconscient me torture cette nuit-là. Je l'entends tambouriner contre le panneau de bois, paniquer, brailler, dans le silence étouffant de notre appartement vide. Et M. Lapinou, posé sur le lit, ses yeux noirs fixés sur le placard secret. Je me réveille en sursaut, en sueur, la clé dans ma poche me semble lourde, très lourde. Je prie pour que quelqu'un l'entende.

* * *

Ça fait deux jours qu'on est là. Dans le Vel d'Hiv. Ça pue, maintenant. On est de plus en plus serrés. Maman et papa ont invité quatre autres enfants à s'asseoir avec nous. Ils ont l'air tout seuls, mais ils ont l'étoile jaune aussi. Deux filles, deux garçons. Des bruns. Je les connais pas. Mais ils sont gentils. J'aurais été content d'avoir des nouveaux compagnons de jeu. Si j'étais pas aussi inquiet. Berwald m'a demandé où était Nataniel. J'ai couiné et hoqueté, avant de répondre qu'il était caché. Dans le placard. Fai, un des petits garçons, il doit avoir l'âge de Nataniel, il m'a écouté, il m'a dit que quelqu'un devrait l'entendre, obligé. Il est tout petit, lui aussi. Yao le tient contre lui. On dirait Nat et moi.

Tien et Mei réfléchissent à un plan, elles se déguisent, testent des trucs. Je me demande ce qu'elles font. Tien ne veut rien me dire. Je devine qu'elles cherchent à fuir. Je me poste devant et leur pose un ultimatum. Je menace de les dénoncer. Elles me demandent ce que je veux. Je dis que je veux les aider. Mais à la condition que si elles fuient, elles aillent sortir Nat du placard. Elles sont d'accord. Je leur donne un papier avec l'adresse de notre appartement. Je n'ose pas leur donner la clé. Mais j'ai pas le choix, sinon elles pourront pas l'ouvrir. Alors je leur glisse, leur recommandant mille fois de pas la perdre.

Elles se déguisent en grandes filles et vont vers les toilettes dont plus personne se sert, tellement elles sont bouchées. Les plombiers les font passer pour leurs femmes. Je vois le policier méchant qui a pas voulu me laisser sortir. Je le vois les dévisager d'un air étonné. Il me jette un regard, il les laisse passer. Il me sourit. Il est un gentil. Je souffle. J'espère qu'elles trouveront Nataniel. Je prie. Je leur ai accordé ma confiance, d'après Yao, je n'aurais pu trouver mieux. J'espère qu'il a raison. Je retourne m'asseoir près de Berwald, pendant que Bertram apprend à Fai à faire un nœud magique qui se défait tout seul.

Les portes s'ouvrent alors, des hommes en uniforme entrent. Un grand aux cheveux châtains, c'est le chef. Les autres le suivent. C'est les pompiers. Nos gorges assoiffées en sont ravies. Ils sont acclamés, et on brandit nos gobelets en fonte. Je suis dans les premiers à réclamer de l'eau. Ma gorge est sèche, ma langue pâteuse, et quand un pompier aux cheveux blonds me remplit « totalement trop » mon gobelet, je le remercie grandement avant de boire à grandes gorgées. Berwald en remplit une aussi, et lui glisse un petit papier. Destiné à Tino. Le pompier lui prend avec un sourire. Les gens bien, ça existe encore. On les applaudit, les pompiers. Nataniel aurait adoré.

* * *

Un matin, alors que j'avais l'impression qu'on allait être définitivement parqués comme des animaux dans des gradins puants, ils nous donnent l'ordre de sortir, calmement. On nous remet dans les bus. Yao et Fai restent à côté de nous. Berwald titube avec sa cheville, sa blessure s'est pas arrangée, il a pas eu le courage de faire la queue énorme de la tente de soins. Bertram est calme. Je regarde partout, dehors, dans l'espoir de voir la silhouette de Mei, Tien, et surtout, Nataniel. Mais rien, que des gens qui nous regardent comme si on était des bêtes de foire. Je vois pas ce que y'a d'intéressant, mais je me dis que moi aussi, à leur place, je regarderais.

On arrive à la gare, j'ai jamais pris le train moi. Et quand je vois les compartiments à bestiaux dans lesquels on nous entasse, je me demande bien pourquoi on trouve ça cool, le train. Peut-être que les gens sans étoile ils ont la place de s'asseoir dedans. Peut-être. Je sais pas. Je m'en fiche. Je suis serré entre Bertram et la paroi de bois. Anders pleure. Il a froid, faim, se sent mal, je sais pas, sa maman non plus. Elle est épuisée, la maman à Berwald. Elle a un teint de craie. Ma maman à moi, elle pleure souvent. Elle veut Nataniel. Je lui ai dit que j'avais demandé à Tien et Mei de le récupérer, mais elle pleure quand même. Elle pleure à ma place.

Le papa à Bertram parle avec le mien. Ils s'entendent bien. La maman à Bertram, elle est descendue dans les tentes de premier secours, et elle est pas remontée. Bertram il a pas cherché. Il dit qu'elle doit se reposer, sa maman. Mais quand je vois la tête que fait son papa, je pense que sa maman elle est partie comme le papa de Berwald, il y a longtemps. Je dis rien, moi je veux mon p'tit frère.

Le voyage est long, debout, comme ça. En plus, il fait chaud. Ça pue la sueur, et bientôt, l'urine. J'ai des haut-le-cœur, je me sens mal. Je me retiens de pas vomir, parce que ça va puer plus. Et finalement, ça s'arrête, la porte s'ouvre. On nous fait sortir. On est dans un camp, Beaune-la-Rolande, que ça s'appelle. Ca ressemble presque à un camp de vacances, avec ces cabanes en bois et tout. Mais y'a des barbelés partout. Et le gentil policier il est là aussi. Il nous surveille, avec les policiers moins gentils. Le médecin il s'installe dans une baraque, avec des infirmières. C'est elles qui nous servent les repas, des soupes fadasses, mais des soupes quand même. Elizaveta, elle est très gentille, elle donne le fond aux petits, le fond avec les morceaux de légumes dedans. Elle est impitoyable. Les gros ils ont le dessus, qui ressemble presque à de l'eau. Les malades et les maigres, ils ont les légumes détrempés. Moi j'ai le droit à quelques navets. Je lui souris. Elle me frotte la tête. Elle aime les sourires d'enfants.

Bertram il essaye de fanfaronner auprès des infirmières, pour avoir un bout de pain, un biscuit, une miette de Petit Lu. Elles gloussent, il a la tchatche, Bertram. Il gagne souvent des parts en plus. Mais il garde rien pour lui. Il donne la moitié de sa ration déjà, à un petit qu'il a pris sous son aile. Sven qu'il s'appelle. Il a des cheveux comme Nataniel. J'ose pas approcher de ce petit garçon de quatre ans qui me rappelle mon petit frère. Et Bertram s'occupe de lui. Il donne aussi ses biscuits à Berwald et Anders. Berwald il bouge plus. Sa cheville est bleue, et il finit par dormir avec les infirmières.

Yao aussi il est pas bien. Je pense qu'il mange pas assez. Il donne tous ses légumes à Fai, il garde que l'eau. Je lui propose de faire moitié moitié avec les miens. Il dit que non, je le force. Il me remercie, et on joue tous ensemble après. On joue au juif. C'est un jeu. On prend ça à la rigolade, parce que sans les barbelés, c'est comme une colonie. Le juif, c'est souvent Sven, parce qu'il court vite et qu'il est plus dur à rattraper. Mais ça le fait râler, alors des fois on dit que c'est Fai. On profite de notre place de grands. Ca fait rire les infirmières.

Un matin, le docteur Edelstein fait la tronche. Il dit que Berwald, il pourra plus marcher, à moins qu'on l'amène à l'hôpital. Mais on peut pas l'amener à l'hôpital. Du coup il reste allongé. Il dit qu'il faut l'amputer. Mais il peut pas. Je sais pas pourquoi il peut pas, mais ça a l'air de bien le chagriner, de pas pouvoir. Bertram lui donne une des couronnes de lierres qu'on était en train de fabriquer.

« C'est pas grave docteur, tu fais comme tu peux. Tant pis si il marche plus, tant qu'il peut rigoler.

_ Mhm… C'est… Plus compliqué que ça…

_ Comment ça ? Il va aller bien, Berwy, hein ? Tu vas soigner mon copain, hein ?

_ … Je fais ce que je peux. »

Pour Bertram, ça avait suffi, il était parti rejouer avec Sven juste après. Il ne se souciait de rien. Moi ça m'inquiète. Mais je dis rien. Je veux pas casser sa bonne humeur. Elizaveta nous glisse un biscuit en plus, ce soir-là, elle a l'air triste. Mais elle dit rien. Elle veut pas casser notre joie. Je donne mon biscuit à Fai, comme ça Yao mange le sien en entier. Il est tout maigre, on voit ses os. Elizaveta essaye de le remplumer, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Il a même plus faim. Elle, elle maigrit aussi. En fait, elle mange que comme nous. Ca inquiète le docteur. Je les entends se disputer après manger.

Le lendemain matin, on joue près de la barrière avec Fai. Je lui raconte une histoire d'elfes, comme celles que je racontais à Nataniel. Il est intéressé, et joue avec les herbes hautes pour leur faire une simili maison. Puis il me pointe quelque chose derrière la barrière. Je plisse les yeux, et j'entends une voix m'appeler. Je m'approche, je distingue mieux, c'est Tien. Elle s'est encore déguisée, mais elle est là. Elle me sourit tristement. Elle me jette un paquet à travers les grilles, et me demande comment on va.

« Ca va bien. Yao et Fai aussi. T'inquiète.

_ Ouf. Ils mangent bien, hein ?

_ Le mieux possible. je réponds, c'est pas totalement faux, en plus

_ Bien, bien.

_ … Vous avez trouvé Nat ? je demande, une boule dans la gorge

_ … On a pas pu. Y'a des gens ils se sont installés chez vous. Ils ont pas voulu nous laisser entrer. Ils nous ont chassées... »

Un coup de poing dans ma poitrine. La boule dans ma gorge grossit. Des gens, chez nous. Nat. Je blêmis. Une sueur froide me coule dans le dos. Tien doit fuir. Elle repart. Me laisse pantois. Avec l'annonce que mon frère est peut-être encore coincé là-bas. Ça fait combien de temps, maintenant ? deux semaines, plus ? Des larmes perlent aux coins de mes yeux, je les ravale. Fai m'interroge du regard, je lui offre un pauvre sourire et l'entraine par la main voir son frère. Qu'ils ouvrent le paquet de Tien.

La surprise est grande. Du pain, des biscuits, du chocolat. Chocolat. Les petits bavent devant, et Yao distribue des carrés de façon équitable à chacun. Même Berwald, à l'infirmerie, on lui en apporte. C'est soir de fête. Mais je ne suis pas à la fête. Mon frère. Il me manque plus que jamais. Yao m'appelle. Dans le paquet, au fond, il y a une clé argentée. Je la prends, c'est celle du placard secret. J'essaye de me persuader que les gens ils ont entendu Nataniel crier et qu'ils ont défoncé le mur, mais je serre la clé contre moi. Je vais aller le chercher, je me le promets. Et je m'endors, roulé en boule sur ma paillasse, la clé enfoncée dans ma paume.

* * *

Je suis réveillé par des bruits de véhicules. On nous fait sortir, on s'habille en quatrième vitesse. J'aide Yao avec Fai, et on sort dans l'allée. Des policiers, des militaires, ils nous surveillent. Des allemands qui nous dévisagent et nous regardent de haut, avec nos étoiles jaunes. Ils séparent les hommes. Ils mettent nos papas de l'autre côté d'une barrière avec des barbelés. Je comprends pas. Pourquoi papa il est là-bas. Maman me serre la main, très fort. L'autre tient toujours la clé. Les militaires se mettent en rang devant nous. Et y'en a un qui parle, très fort, en allemand. Je comprends un peu l'allemand, mais j'aime pas, c'est moche, et là, j'ai peur d'avoir compris. Le policier aux boucles blondes traduit.

« Les enfants de plus de douze ans ainsi que leurs parents vont être transférés à l'Est, les plus petits resteront ici. Les femmes et enfants de plus de douze ans, veuillez avancer. »

Le silence est pesant. Chacun digère la nouvelle. Puis les protestations s'élèvent, les hommes commencent à gronder. Les femmes protestent. Crient, hurlent. Maman me serre fort contre elle en pleurant. La maman de Berwald tombe à genoux. Elle serre son bébé, son petit Anders, dans ses bras. Berwald il est pas sorti de l'infirmerie. Elle a pas pu lui dire au revoir. J'attrape la jupe de maman, j'agrippe le tissu. Je me retiens de sangloter. Bertram, il a pas sa maman pour le serrer fort, et il pleure, il regarde son papa se jeter contre les barbelés et l'appeler en hurlant. Yao, il est tout blanc, il serre Fai contre lui. Il a treize ans.

Les militaires finissent par menacer nos papas, ils les écartent à coups de baïonnettes, les tiennent en joue. Ils se calment, un peu. Je vois mon papa, les yeux emplis de larmes. Je déglutis. Et je crie quand on m'arrache à ma maman. Elle hurle. Elle n'est pas la seule. Aucune maman ne veut lâcher son petit. Bertram s'éloigne, dans les rangs des enfants dont la maman a déjà été entrainée sur le côté. Je suis poussé à côté de lui. Il attrape un Sven en pleurs dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien, il a les larmes qui parlent pour lui. Je tends les bras vers maman, elle est parquée dans un camion. Yao est le dernier à monter. Fai reste au milieu de l'allée, tout seul, si petit. Je décide de l'attraper par le bras et de le ramener avec nous, Yao me sourit tristement. Je lui fais la promesse silencieuse de m'occuper de lui. Je suis sûr qu'il m'a compris.

Les papas montent ensuite dans les camions, ils nous regardent alors qu'ils s'éloignent. Je fais un signe d'au revoir à papa. J'espère le retrouver vite à l'Est. Mais d'abord, je vais retrouver Nataniel. On ira tous les deux à l'Est, et on sera de nouveau tous les quatre. On sera bien. Très bien. Puis on pourra rejouer tous ensemble. Berwald il aura une nouvelle jambe. Bertram il sourira à nouveau. Y'aura même Tino, puis y'aura Yao, Fai, Tien et Mei, puis Sven aussi. Et Anders il sera assez grand pour jouer. Oui, tous les copains ensemble. On jouera à chat, à cache-cache, à plein de choses, et on mangera les gâteaux au chocolat de la gardienne autour d'une limonade, dans la cour. Oui, ça sera bien. Mais je savais pas, à ce moment-là, que c'était pas un au revoir, mais un adieu.

* * *

C'est triste, sans nos papas et nos mamans. Elizaveta et les infirmières, elles essayent de nous faire rire, mais c'est pas facile. On est trop, trop de petits, et c'est compliqué. Bertram mange plus, il est fatigué. Un matin, je vais voir Berwald, et je ressors aussitôt. Il est pâle, trop pâle, et ça pue, dans l'infirmerie. Il fait trop chaud, trop chaud pour aller mieux. C'est un nid à microbes, et j'ai peur pour lui. Je déambule près de la barrière, et finit par trouver un trou, léger. Alors j'échafaude un plan. Pour sortir. Vite.

Bertram veut pas me suivre. Il est fatigué. Il veut s'occuper de Sven, attendre son papa. Je veux pas rester les bras croisés. Et je me rappelle la promesse que j'ai faite à Yao. Alors je compte Fai dans mon plan. Il partira avec moi. On ira à Paris. On trouvera Nat. Ils seront de bons copains de jeu. On ira chez la mamie de Tino. Elle a dû le chercher, Nataniel. Elle l'aurait pas laissé là. Elle est gentille comme tout, la mamie Väinämöinen. Je creuse discrètement. Je fais des réserves, je me rationne. Bertram m'aide un peu. Deux jours plus tard, le trou est assez grand pour qu'on passe, et je m'endors en me repassant le moindre détail de mon plan génial en tête.

Je me réveille tôt. Je secoue un peu Fai et l'aide à enfiler ses vêtements. On rassemble nos maigres possessions, et on se glisse dehors. Le docteur Edelstein boit son simili café devant sa baraque, il nous regarde, et fait ensuite comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Je le remercie mentalement, et on continue jusqu'au trou. Les policiers font leur ronde. C'est là que Sven entre en scène. Avec un baquet d'eau et une louche en bois, il fait un ramdam de tous les diables, il hurle qu'il fait de l'art, il attire l'attention des grands, mais va réveiller les autres. On doit faire vite.

Je fais passer Fai par le trou et lui dit de ramper en avant, le sac sous le ventre, au cas où. Je le suis prudemment, m'écorche un peu sur les barbelés, mais je ne m'arrête qu'une fois assez loin pour ne plus voir de barbelés. On reste un peu dans les sous-bois, reprenant notre souffle. Fai sourit, il est tout fier d'avoir réussi à sortir, il prend ça comme un défi, normal, il est petit. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et lui donne un peu à boire avant de lui dire de se lever et de me suivre. On doit s'éloigner du camp. Paris, je sais pas par où c'est, il faut trouver un village. Mais la première chose que je fais avant de continuer dans la forêt, c'est d'arracher mon étoile jaune, et tous les fils qui trahissaient sa présence. Je fais de même avec celle de Fai, et on se met en route. J'arrive, Nat.

* * *

Le trajet pour aller à Paris est plus compliqué que je ne le pensais. Il fait chaud, trop chaud, et on est vite fatigués. Fai traîne la patte, il est pas habitué à tant de marche. Même moi qui adore la randonnée, je suis trop faible. Le régime soupe au navet, ça aide pas. J'ai maigris, moi aussi. Et c'est pas avec nos quelques biscuits qu'on va tenir longtemps. Mais on a trouvé une route, et c'est déjà ça. Elle nous mènera forcément quelque part, et je m'accroche à cette idée. Un soir, il pleut fort, alors on se réfugie dans une maison en ruines sur le bas-côté, pour s'abriter un minimum et ne pas choper la crève. Fai est tellement fatigué qu'à peine installé, roulé en boule contre mon épaule, il s'endort. Il me rappelle douloureusement mon propre frère, et je prie silencieusement, serrant la clé d'argent contre mon cœur.

On reprend la route dès que la pluie s'arrête, et la chance tourne de notre côté. On trouve un village, plutôt vite. Aussitôt, je demande aux rares passants par où c'est Paris. Ils m'ignorent. Je décide de frapper aux portes, carrément. J'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Au bout de la huitième maison, une fillette blonde m'ouvre, me dévisage et me demande ce que je veux. Je lui explique que je veux aller à Paris, mais que Fai il est fatigué, que je pourrais les payer une fois à la maison, mais qu'il fallait nous aider. Elle fronce les sourcils, puis elle appelle son papa.

« Quoi Emily ? Si c'est encore un vendeur en porte à porte je vais… » il s'interrompt quand il nous voit

Il est grand, blond, avec des sourcils épais comme tout. Il nous dévisage, Emily lui répète ce que j'ai dit, et il nous fait entrer. Il nous fait asseoir sur le canapé, et nous sert des gâteaux un peu bizarres. Emily fait la grimace et n'en prend pas, mais Fai et moi dévorons, même si c'est pas bon. Il me questionne ensuite. Il me prévient de suite, il ne dénonce pas les juifs, il a donc deviné. Je lui explique en détail notre évasion et mon petit frère coincé à Paris. Il est effaré, mais il ne peut pas m'aider, il peut pas aller à Paris. L'un de ses fils est handicapé, et doit rester alité. Il va s'arranger avec les voisins, et nous offre son toit en attendant. Je le remercie. Très fortement. Fai lui sourit. Il dit qu'il veut jouer avec Emily, et elle ne se fait pas prier.

Je les regarde jouer au foot dans le jardin, avec Alfred, un des fils du monsieur gentil. Ils crient, jouent, et moi j'ose pas les rejoindre. J'ai peur pour Nat dans le placard, la boule dans ma gorge, elle est pas partie. Puis, la fillette des voisins, Solveig qu'elle s'appelle, elle me tire par la manche pour aller débusquer des lapins. Je joue alors. J'oublie mes soucis un peu. Leur joie de vivre m'atteint. Mais le soir, dans mon lit, je me demande comment ça se fait qu'on peut être aussi joyeux, alors qu'à quelques kilomètres à peine, on emmène les papas et les mamans loin des enfants.

Paris est occupé, les voisins ont trop peur pour monter. La guerre fait rage, et tout le monde s'en fiche du gamin dans le placard. On tente de me rassurer, on me dit que quelqu'un a dû le trouver. Je m'en persuade, et j'attends sagement. Arthur, le monsieur gentil, nous garde chez lui, avec Fai. Fai il est malade. Il a choppé froid le soir où il a plu. Alors je reste à son chevet, je tiens ma promesse. Mais ça sert à rien, le docteur il doit venir. Le docteur il m'interdit de revenir avec lui après. Je dois alors dormir avec Alfred et Matthew, l'enfant handicapé. J'ai peur pour Fai. Il tousse tellement fort qu'on l'entend, à l'étage au-dessus.

Je m'occupe l'esprit en jouant avec Alfred, Solveig et Emily. Mais j'ai peur quand même. Ca me turlupine. Et un matin, ça tousse plus. Je frappe à la porte de Fai, c'est Arthur qui m'ouvre. Il veut pas me laisser entrer, mais je peux voir le visage blafard et immobile de Fai. Il est tout blanc, il est tout maigre, il bouge pas. La boule éclate. Dans ma tête, c'était comme un second petit frère. Dans ma tête, si lui était perdu, je ne donnais pas cher de Nataniel. Dans ma tête, y'a eu un grand boum. Je réalisais alors qu'on était le 29 juin 1943. Fai allait avoir six ans. Nataniel avait six ans. Mais ça faisait presque un an que je l'avais enfermé dans le placard. Je me rendais compte que j'avais échoué. J'avais pas été chercher Nataniel. J'avais pas pris soin de Fai. Et j'ai pleuré comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. Les visages de tous les gens que j'aimais me revenaient en tête, chacun avec la douleur de l'avoir perdu. A jamais.

Plus jamais je n'offris un sourire à ma famille d'adoption. Puis, ils ont dû rentrer en Amérique, où le reste de leur famille vivait. Arthur m'offrit de partir avec eux, mais non, je voulais rester ici, je voulais encore croire que quelqu'un m'attendait quelque part. La famille de Solveig m'adopta alors, et je déménageais dans la maison d'à côté. Je survivais, plus que je ne vivais, j'avais toujours la clé, accrochée en collier autour de mon cou.

* * *

_Juin 1945_

La guerre est finie. Depuis un mois. Les parents de Solveig ont décidé de déménager à Paris, pour fêter ça. Je suis plus ou moins enthousiaste. Paris, j'aime cet endroit, c'était chez moi, mais c'est dur, de retrouver la Butte Montmartre, où j'ai passé mon enfance, et où celle-ci s'est achevée. On s'installe à deux rues de là où j'habitais avant. Je vais avoir douze ans. Je reconnais tout. J'ai peur de tout. Et on va au Lutecia, deux jours après l'emménagement, pour voir s'il y a des survivants que je connaisse.

Je regarde les affiches, les photos, les annonces. Je ne reconnais personne. Mon cœur qui battait à la chamade à l'idée de revoir un visage connu, aimé, se calme. Je perds espoir. Quand je vois un éclat argenté. Des cheveux que je connais. Je cours après. Un enfant, environ sept ou huit ans. Des cheveux grisâtres, mon cœur repart. Je l'attrape par le bras, il se retourne vivement. Des yeux violets, des larmes perlent aux coins de mes yeux, un sourire commence à tordre mes lèvres, quand j'y regarde à deux fois. Un grain de beauté sous la lèvre, des joues trop rondes, des traits qui ne sont pas ceux que j'attendais, même si je les connais. Sven.

Il me reconnaît aussi, et se met à brailler mon nom. Ses parents adoptifs s'approchent, me regardent, puis ils expliquent aux miens comment ils l'ont trouvé. Il était tout seul, près d'une voie ferrée. Sven me dit que c'est Bertram qui l'a jeté hors du train qui allaient à l'Est. J'admire mon ami disparu un instant. Puis je me dis que face à lui, je suis une vraie lopette. Que j'ai même pas fait ce que je voulais faire en premier en arrivant à Paris. Mon collier pèse lourd, très lourd, la clé me fait l'effet d'un fer chauffé à blanc. Je cours hors de l'hôtel, Solveig me suit. Mes jambes sont légères, l'espoir m'habite un instant. Avoir cru retrouver Nataniel dans ce hall me redonne un dernier espoir. Je cours, vite, je grimpe la Butte, et débarque comme un dératé dans la cour de l'immeuble. Je percute un gamin qui joue aux billes et tombe. Je me redresse et m'excuse, mais je suis interrompu par un cri perçant et une étreinte soudaine. Tino.

« Björn ! T'es là ! T'es vivant ! Tu… Tu vas bien ? Oh mon dieu. Björn, c'est toi, c'est bien toi ! »

Il part tout seul dans un flot ininterrompu de paroles, et je le stoppe en lui demandant s'il a vu Nat. Son visage se décompose, non, il ne l'a pas vu, il n'est donc pas avec moi ? La boule revient. Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, Solveig et Tino sur mes talons. Je suis devant notre ancien appartement. Je tambourine à la porte. Une vieille dame m'ouvre, me demande ce qui vaut autant de boucan. Je lui réponds pas. Je file dans l'espace entre elle et la porte et m'engouffre à toute vitesse dans le couloir. Je cours vers mon ancienne chambre. Elle me traite de sauvageon, Tino s'excuse à ma place. Avec horreur, je constate que le mur est retapissé. J'arrache donc la tapisserie, sans aucun état d'âme. La serrure est toujours là. Tremblant, fébrile, j'enfonce ma clé dedans, et je tourne vers la gauche, le cliquetis, le panneau s'ouvre.

Aussitôt, une odeur âcre, pestilentielle, insoutenable s'en échappe. J'émets un haut le cœur, je recule et ouvre grand le placard. Ce que j'y trouve me fait aussitôt rendre mon petit déjeuner. Nataniel est bien là, comme je l'y avais laissé il y a trois ans. Mais ce n'est plus qu'un amas de chairs pourries par le temps, la chaleur et les insectes grouillants dans les murs. J'hurle. La douleur est plus forte que jamais. Je tombe à genoux. La peluche de macareux glisse d'entre les entrailles ouvertes et grouillantes de vers de mon cher frère. Même si c'est immonde et répugnant, je saisi Mr Puffin, puisque c'est tout ce qui me reste de Nataniel. Je regrette alors de ne pas avoir été plus intelligent, de l'avoir laissé là, tout seul, sans le dire à personne. Je m'en veux, je m'en voudrais toujours. Et même maintenant, à l'heure où je vous parle depuis ma petite maison de Bretagne où j'élève des macareux en sa mémoire, je me sens encore et toujours coupable de la mort d'un être de cinq ans à peine, qui aimait les histoires le soir et qui venait tout juste d'apprendre la bataille navale.


	2. Epilogue

**Ahahah. Je dois faire mes fics à chapitre JE SAIS.**

**Mais un petit quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent en attendant, c'est cool non ?**

**Bref. Epilogue. Point de vue de Nataniel, 5 ans. On pardonne le langage enfantin et le vocabulaire peu recherchééé. Et j'ai essayé de respecter les symptômes de la mort par déshydratation/inanition, même si pour le coup c'est la première qui prévôt. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Nan, Björn, attendez moi ! »

Je cours derrière mon frère et Bertram, ils vont trop vite pour moi, ça m'embête. Je suis trop petit, moi, pour les suivre, en plus les rues pavées, c'est trop facile de se casser la figure dessus. D'ailleurs je bute contre un pavé plus haut que l'autre, et je vacille et m'étale de tout mon long sur le bitume. Aie. Mon genou me fait mal. Il est tout rouge. Je sens les larmes qui montent, mais Björn me dit que je suis un grand. Tout fier, je ravale mes larmes, parce que les grands, ils pleurent pas. Surtout pas pour un genou qui fait bobo.

Bertram il dit que c'est une blessure de guerre. Je m'imagine comme papa, soldat, avec le beau casque qu'on voit sur les cahiers d'images. Tout beau tout propre, tout grand, tout fier, comme le défilé du 14 juillet. Un jour je serai un soldat, un général même ! J'aurais une gentille femme qui fera comme maman, des supers desserts ! Mais en attendant je veux rentrer à la maison pour jouer avec mon frère et les autres.

La gardienne donne des gâteaux, elle est trop gentille cette dame. La boulangère elle en donnait avant, quand on avait pas l'étoile jaune sur nos vestes. Je comprends pas pourquoi elle aime pas ça, c'est joli pourtant ! Maman coud dehors au soleil, j'ai envie d'aller lui faire un bisou, mais faut pas la déranger dans sa couture sinon elle va être toute embrouillée, qu'elle dit, alors je suis Bertram et Björn dans les escaliers. Nos souliers font un bruit de cavalerie sur les marches, c'est rigolo un peu. Et j'entends Tino brailler à la victoire. Tino il est trop mauvais joueur, c'est bête, mais il fait rire.

Je comprends rien à ce jeu de touché-coulé-dans-l'eau. Je tape du pied, j'aime pas quand ils s'amusent et que je peux pas rigoler avec eux. Je dessine sur leurs papiers, pour la peine. Mais Björn il est trop gentil, parce qu'il m'explique tout, tout bien. Je veux essayer tout de suite, alors je prends un papier et je fais comme eux, des jolies cases toutes propres. Je colorie mes bateaux en bleu, et les cases qu'on m'a dites en rouge. Tino est doué, il a coulé mon porte-avion du premier coup ! Il doit tricher.

* * *

Le soir, après une super tarte aux pommes, Björn et moi jouons dans notre chambre. J'aime bien partager ma chambre avec Björn, sauf quand il est somminam-bulle, là il fait peur, j'ai toujours pas compris le rapport avec des bulles en plus. Il me raconte une histoire avec des fantômes et tout, je ris parce que ses fantômes ils font même pas peur, et en plus il invente, parce qu'il fronce les sourcils, c'est quand il invente il fait la même tête que Berwald, ou que Tino qui a très envie d'aller aux toilettes mais qui se retient pour finir un jeu de l'oie. Puis y'a des gens qui crient dehors. Des gens qui frappent fort à la porte. La madame des gâteaux elle dit de fuir. C'est un nouveau jeu ?

Je sors de sous la couverture en même temps que Björn, il a pas l'air d'en savoir plus que moi. Je prends M. Macareux avec moi et je reste derrière Björn quand il écoute à la porte. Puis il me repousse dedans avant de me dire de pas bouger. Il a l'air sérieux, et je me dis que y'a une raison, alors je hoche la tête avant qu'il s'avance dans le couloir, me laissant tout seul dans la chambre.

J'attends, je peux pas entendre ce qu'il se passe dans le salon, c'est trop bien isolé. Je serre ma peluche contre moi, me demandant quand même pourquoi y'a des gens qui viennent nous embêter à cette heure-ci. Puis Björn revient, l'air pas content du tout. Il prend la clé du placard secret, celui qu'on voit pas parce qu'il est fiché dans le mur et que y'a la tapisserie par-dessus. C'est trop génial comme cachette !

« Björn ? » je demande

Il me fait chut. J'obéis et j'approche sans faire de bruit. Le parquet craque un peu, et Björn a l'air tout agité. Il ouvre le placard et montre le dedans. Bah quoi ? Je le connais, le placard. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Nat, on va faire un jeu, tu vas te cacher dans le placard, comme hier quand on a fait peur à maman, ok ?

_ Non… J'veux pas faire peur à maman !

_ Chhht. C'pas pour lui faire peur, mais… Pour faire une blague aux méchants monsieurs qui lui font peur là-bas.

_ Ohh.

_ Tu veux ?

_ Ouais !

_ Pas un bruit, compris ? »

Je hoche la tête. C'est promis, pas un bruit. On va leur montrer qu'il faut pas venir embêter maman ! J'entre dans le placard, et j'amène M. Macareux avec moi. Par contre je comprends pas pourquoi il me donne les gâteaux et l'eau. C'est pour quand on va dormir ça. Mais je me tais, il a dit pas un bruit. Il me fait un clin d'œil, je souris, je trépigne de voir la tête des méchants monsieurs quand Björn aura fini la blague. J'entends la clé tourner dans la serrure. Automatiquement, je pousse sur la porte, elle est bel et bien bloquée. Ca me fait un peu peur,_ d'habitude, il ferme pas à clé._

* * *

Ca fait un moment que j'attends dans le placard. Je suis fatigué, j'ai sommeil, et Björn ne revient pas. J'ai promis de pas faire de bruit, alors je me tais. J'attrape les vestes qui pendent sur les cintres et j'en fais comme un gros matelas, puis je m'enroule dans la veste d'automne bleue de Björn. Il fait bon, vu qu'on est en été, mais quand même, ça me rassure. Je serre ma peluche, le pouce dans la bouche. Je bois un peau d'eau et je mange mon gâteau du soir. Je garde l'autre pour Björn, quand il ouvrira la porte.

Parce que Björn et moi on mange un gâteau avant de manger, sinon on dort mal. Papa dit que c'est une très mauvaise habitude, mais moi j'aime bien m'endormir avec un goût de sucre ou de chocolat dans la bouche. Et maman elle résiste pas de toute façon. Je me demande si maman me cherche. Sûrement. Elle couine de peur dès qu'on fait un tout petit truc de travers, alors s'enfermer dans le placard… Ca crie plus dehors. C'est affreusement silencieux. Mais je m'endors.

* * *

Je me réveille, et y'a un peu de lumière dans le placard, je crois que Björn m'a ouvert, mais c'est que la lumière du dehors qui passe par les trous. Je me frotte les yeux, je baille. Je suis pile à la bonne taille pour le placard, mais ça m'embête quand même. Il est vraiment pas drôle son jeu… J'en ai marre.

« Bjööööörn ! C'est plus drôle ! J'veux sortir ! »

Le silence me répond. J'ai l'impression de parler dans le vide. C'est vraiment pas marrant, pas du tout. Je tape contre le panneau. Rien. Björn il est pas dans la chambre je crois. Je peux pas voir parle trou de la serrure, c'est trop petit, je vois tout flou dedans. Je crie encore, peut-être que maman va m'entendre. J'espère. Ou que papa est rentré peut-être ? Il se cache tous les soirs, mais il revient le matin pour le petit-déjeuner.

Bah tant pis pour Björn, je mange son gâteau. J'ai trop faim. D'habitude, j'ai mon verre de lait et mon pain au chocolat le matin. Et aussi les grosses tartines de confiture le dimanche. J'aime bien la confiture, Björn il préfère le beurre. Bertram il dit qu'on est bête, il met les deux sur la brioche. Mais là j'ai pas de brioche, et je rebois un peu d'eau. Le pichet est à moitié vide.

_« Björn viens me chercher ! »_

* * *

J'ai fini le pichet d'eau, et ça fait la deuxième nuit. J'en ai vraiment marre, en plus ça pue maintenant. Forcément il est même pas venu me chercher que j'aille aux toilettes… J'ai la nausée, mais j'ai rien à vomir, et en plus si je le fais ça va puer encore plus. Je tambourine contre la cloison, je tape dedans. J'ai peur maintenant. Je veux sortir, je veux ma maman, je veux mon papa, je veux mon grand frère, je veux prendre un bain, et boire un lait chaud en écoutant la radio de papa.

« Ouvre ! »

Je tape.

« C'est plus drôle ! »

Je gratte le coin de la porte et essaye de passer mes doigts.

« Je veux sortir ! »

Aie, la porte se referme sur mes doigts, ça fait mal.

« Mamaaaaan ! »

Je pleure. J'ai peur. _Maman viens me chercher._

* * *

J'entends des gros bruits de bottes. Je me sens fatigué, comme après une sieste trop longue. Je m'apprête à crier, mais j'entends des grosses voix. Des grosses voix de boches. Papa il parle boche, moi je comprends pas. Mais je reconnais, les boches ils font peur. Je me recroqueville. Je me sens pas bien, mais je sais que je dois pas leur demander de me sortir, c'est pas des gentils, les boches. Ils traitent les gens avec l'étoile jaune de noms que je comprends pas. Un truc avec « juden » dedans, je sais plus.

Ma tête tourne un peu. J'ai la langue gonflée, j'ai trop soif. Mais je peux pas boire, j'ai plus rien. Ma gorge est sèche. Je me demande si je peux encore parler. Je gratte à la porte pendant un long moment, mais jamais je n'entends le cliquetis de la porte qui se déverrouille. Je pleure. Encore. Mais c'est bizarre, mes joues sont sèches. Mes yeux aussi. Pourtant je sanglote comme un gros bébé. Bertram il se moquerait de moi. Bah j'aimerais bien l'y voir, lui, dans un placard ! En plus j'ai trop faim. Je mâchouille la patte de M. Macareux en reniflant. J'ai mal au ventre. Ma tête est comme un étau qu'on presse très fort._ J'ai peur._

* * *

J'arrive plus à bouger correctement. Mes bras tremblent, mon estomac me tiraille si fort que je gémis de douleur. Je respire vite, fort, comme quand Berwald il fait ses crises d'ash-truc. Je sais même plus. Je vois trouble. Les cintres me semblent énormes, ils grossissent à vue d'œil, comme les murs, ils se rapprochent de moi, ils vont m'écraser ! Je tape dedans, je hurle de peur, mais juste un son étouffé sort de ma gorge douloureuse. Je me fais très mal au bras en tapant contre la porte, je tremble de la tête au pied, je comprends pas, je veux ma maman.

Je finis par fermer les yeux, serrer contre moi ma peluche, comme je peux, je tremble, j'ai mal. Je m'endors. Je crois. Je sais pas. Parce que je me réveille pas.

_Ton jeu, il est pas drôle, grand frère._


End file.
